This invention relates to motor vehicle light arrangements having at least one functional surface and containing light-emitting diodes of uniform colors as light sources.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 15 785 describes a motor vehicle light containing three-phase light-emitting diodes to produce white light and light of at least two different colors for different lighting and/or signaling functions and capable of being triggered to produce different colors by application of different voltages. A disadvantage of such a motor vehicle light, however, is that different control voltages are required to produce different lighting or signaling functions. In addition, various parts of the total lighting of the motor vehicle light must be separately actuatable so that special colors of light and/or different luminous intensities of signal colors can be produced.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 39 16 875 discloses a multichamber signal light for motor vehicles which includes several functional fields containing light-emitting diodes of different colors. Thus, in the field corresponding to the directional indicator, only yellow light-emitting diodes are provided; in the field corresponding to the stop or brake light, there are only red light-emitting diodes; and in the field containing the reverse light, there are red, green and blue light-emitting diodes. Additive color mixture of the colors red, green and blue produces the white light necessary for the reverse light. This signal light is not distinguishable in appearance from conventional signal lights using incandescent bulbs. Further, each functional region of the light has only a single function so that, upon actuation of the brake or of the directional indicator, as the case may be, those light-emitting diodes which correspond to that particular function are actuated and the light-emitting diodes corresponding to the other functions are not actuated.
Other signal light arrangements using light-emitting diodes of various colors are disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 42 28 895. In those signal light arrangements, light-emitting diodes of various colors are combined in order to obtain white light for the reverse indicator. No special specific constructions of the lighting devices are disclosed in these references.